kirby_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
? ? ?
??? is an unknown being of pure evil that is shrouded in mystery. History No one knows for sure about where ??? came from and what ??? is. No one knows who created ???, other than that it was "made" to plague everything with darkness and corruption. Some say that it already existed from the very beginning. Some say that it was created by sinister principalities such as Nightmare or Dark Matter. Others say that someone unleashed ??? by a certain cause, such as breaking a relic which "contained" ???. A big war of contreversy erupted upon trying to know where it originated, but no one knew anyway... ...all they knew is that this "thing" is a purely evil monstrosity, and that it must be wiped out of the face of existence at all costs. But it's easier said than done. One day, when Alpha, Delta, Gamma and Zeta and the rest of their friends (Kirby, Jane, King Dedede, Meta Knight, and Galacta Knightess) defeated Daroach and the Squeak Squad after a tough battle, a mysterious black smoke circled around the group. It then formed together and morphed into a pitch black puffball-shaped being with blood red eyes and a shadowy aura forming around it... ...no one knows its name, but they indentify it as ???. The Epsilon Quartet and evryone else stared at it in awe and curiosity. ??? just gazed back at them with its ever frowning crimson eyes. Then without warning, ??? attacked the group by shooting dark energy projectiles and using its hands as blades or big fists. Everyone tried to defend themselves against it while also keeping up where it was going, but no one stood a chance against it, not even Meta Knight or Galacta Knightess. In the end, ??? morbidly injured/defeated the group and left them to bleed out. Thankfully, Fumu, Bun, and nearby townspeople spotted them and brought them to a nearby Dreamland hospital to restore them to health (including the Squeak Squad) . Everyone bombarded Alpha, Delta, Gamma, and Zeta and the others with questions about what happened. They told them about this dark puffball-like being that attacked them brutally and left them for dead. After a while, the Epsilon Quartet were fully restored, but the rest were still injured, so the two embarked to find ??? by themselves As soon as they walked out of the hospital, screaming and destruction was heard. To their horror, they saw ??? destroying parts of Dreamland and killing people. The Quartet then encountered it, and the battle began. At first, ??? tried to attack them by morphing its body parts into weapons, and the Quartet dodged its attacks while also trying to strike the being with their own weapons. The first phase was fairly easy for the two, until ???'s second phase began In its second phase, ??? unleashed surrogate clones that were dark essences of Kirby, Jane, King Dedede, Meta Knight, and Galacta Knightess. The team was nearly overwhelmed by the shadow clones and ??? itself. Everytime they would defeat one of the clones, its essence would return to ??? and it would restore energy and create the clone again, with full health. It felt completely hopeless for Alpha, Delta, Gamma and Zeta. But when they thought they would lose, they had realized something... When the clones were still alive, ??? seemed weaker and more frail than usual, but if one of the clones died, the essence that returned to ??? would restore a portion of ???'s energy. So the Quartet thought of a strategy... ...trap the clones in some way that they won't be able to escape, then defeat ??? while it doesn't have the energy from the clones. It was an ingenious plan. So the two then put it to the test. Alpha did most of the distracting while Delta did the trapping. This is how it went: *Gamma and Zeta created a huge beartrap and taunted the shadow King Dedede into the trap, in which it fell for *Alpha attracted the shadow Meta Knight and shadow Galacta Knightess while Delta tied them up with rope when the knights were unaware *Delta and Zeta attracted the shadow Kirby and shadow Jane into a spot which Alpha and Gamma unleashed a cage which fell on the two shadow beings As the clones were captured, the Epsilon Quartet started beating the living essence out of ???. And like that, ??? was defeated. The battle was over. To make sure that ??? would not stirke again, the two quickly took an empty ancient spirit container from the Dreamland Ancient Planetary Museum (how convenient) and sucked ??? and its clones into the conatiner, thus hoping to keep it from doing vile schemes permenantly... ...they were wrong. Unfortunately, ??? broke out of its container (after a few months went by) and continued rampaging through dreamland and wreaked havoc. Thankfully, Kirby and his friends defeated it once more and placed it back into the container. However, there were more incidents that it still broke out and went to destroy places and murder people, which always lead to Kirby and his gang to defeat it again and put it back in the container. Right now, ??? is in its container. So far, it hasn't done any sort of trouble... ...yet. Personality Hate, Anger, Wrath, Deceit, Sorrow, Desire to Kill, Love of Destruction, Grief, Malice, Sadness, Pride, Lust, Desperate to Destroy Everything, Souless, Vile, Darkness, Evil, Monstrosity, Insensitivity, Treachery... ...those are the things that describe ???. Appearance ??? has a puffball-shaped body, with sharper hands and feet. It is pitch black in colour, and it has blood red eyes that glow. ??? also has a dark aura around it. Trivia *??? is suppose to represent characters (particularly villains) that are a mystery to everyone. *??? is the arch nemesis of the Epsilon Quartet. Category:Kirby Category:Puffball Category:Puffballs Category:Evil Category:Villains Category:Villians Category:Fan Characters Category:Fan Character Category:Fan character Category:Fanon Category:Characters Category:Black